I Still Loving You
by ShikaIno Guardians
Summary: I Still Loving You / Karya: Taufik Nugroho / For Event ROAD TO SIFD 2015 - COME BACK TO ME


Dedicated for **Event Road to ShikaIno FanDays 2015**

Disclaimer by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Created by : Taufik Nugroho**

.

.

.

 **I STILL LOVING YOU**

.

.

.

Namanku Ino Yamanaka. Hobiku menulis dan berimanjinasi, hingga suatu hari aku tak sengaja berkenalan dengan seorang laki laki tampan yang tinggi dan _cool_. Shikamaru. Dia merupakan siswa pindahan dari Tokyo, kata teman temanku dia anak yang pandai dan rajin. Kebetulan kelas kami berbeda dan ia sangat ramah padaku. Awalnya aku hanya menanggapinya biasa saja seperti temanku yang lain, tapi lama lama ada yang menarik darinya dan kejadian itu berawal dari candaan teman temanku yang selalu menggodaku dengan Shikamaru yang kebetulan satu grup teater denganku. Semenjak itu, Shikamaru selalu mengajakku berkomunikasi dengan aplikasi media sosial berwarna hijau. Kami berdua menghabiskan obrolan obrolan konyol yang tak ada artinya, tapi cukup menghiburku diakala jenuh.

Pernah suatu hari aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kantor guru, saat itu aku bersama temanku mengumpulkan tugas PR ke ruangan guru kami, dan saat itu aku melihatnya dan mencoba memanggil namanya dengan lirih "Shika.. Shika!" Tapi sepertinya dia cuek begitu saja dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang tapi dengan muka yang mirip preman. Haha aku senang bertemu dengannya. Malamnya aku mencoba mengawali perbicaraan kami seperti biasanya dan kali ini aku memancingnya dengan pertemuan singkat kami tadi.

"Shika, kamu tau? Mukamu keras kepala ya kelihatannya hahaha." tanyaku.

"Oh ya? Apakah kamu melihatku? Kapan kita bertemu?" Jawabnya. Dasar payah.

"Aku melihatmu saat kita berpapasan menuju ruang guru." lanjutku.

"Haha itu kamu? Maaf ya aku tidak tau jika itu kau Ino. Hehe" jawabnya santai. Aku tersipu membacanya.

"Shika, cita-citamu ingin menjadi apa?" Tanyaku.

"Pelukis yang terkenal." Jawabnya singkat.

Ku akui jika lukisannya sangatlah bagus, coretan kertas di halaman terkahir buku menjadi buktinya. Sedangkan aku? Pikiranku penuh imajinasi yang terkadang sering dianggap aneh oleh teman temanku. Entahlah, aku sangat menyukai hal hal yang unik dan lucu.

2 bulan lagi kami akan segera lulus dari sekolah ini dan mulai mengejar mimpi masing masing, Shika pernah berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke Tokyo menyusul ayahnya dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disana selama 6 tahun. Sedangkan aku, aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku untuk menjadi seorang guru di sini.

"Ino. Aku ingin sekali ke Tokyo, disana tempatnya sangat bagus, dan kata ayahku disana aku bisa mengasah bakatku untuk menjadi pelukis dan itu artinya aku akan meninggalkanmu ino. Haha cuma 6 tahun saja, dan aku janji jika aku sudah selesai, aku akan ke Bandung untuk menemuimu. Jangan sedih ya" ujarnya dengan gembira.

"Iya, semoga kamu berhasil disana ya. Tapi, 6 tahun itu lama shika, apakah kita bisa berkomunikasi seperti saat ini?" Ujarku menanggapinya.

"Sudah tenang saja, kita mungkin bisa berkomunikasi kok, aku janji akan menghubungimu. Oke?" Lanjutnya meyakinkanku.

Entahlah shika, malam ini aku mulai mencoba menulis sekumpulan kata untukmu nanti.

 _"_ _Kau jauh dari aku .._

 _Untuk sekian lamanya_

 _Kumeridu, ku tersiksa, ini yang kurasakan_

 _Sewaktu aku ingin memeluk erat tubuhmu_

 _Sewaktu aku ingin kau disisihku_

 _Kau tak ada disini..._

 _Cepatlah kau datang sayang_

 _Aku tak kuat lagi, bila kau tak datang_

 _Bisa bisa detak jantung ini berhenti.."_

(Ino. " _Kau Tak Ada di Sini_ " 09/10/2006)

6 tahun pun berlalu, Shika pernah sekali menghubungiku untuk mengabariku tentang keberhasilannya menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Jepang. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Tapi, 2 bulan kemudian dia menghilang dan tak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku lagi. Sedangkan aku disini sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan mengajar murid murid SMP dimana aku dan Shika pernah mengenyam pendidikan bersama disini.

"Ayo anak anak.. jangan berisik sendiri, kali ini kita akan belajar bagaimana menulis puisi. Ada yang sudah bisa? Yang sudah bisa menulis puisi angkat tangan?" Ucapku sebagai ibu guru.

"Saya bu.. saya!" Jawab murid murid dengan semangat.

Puisi?

Aku kembali teringat dengan Shika, ah puisi itu..

"Bu Guru, saya ingin membacakan puisi bu.." ujar Desta muridku.

"Baiklah, silahkan maju ke depan, dan yang lain diam mendengarkan ya.."

 _Teruntuk seseorang yang lama ku tinggal pergi_

 _Apa kabarmu teman?_

 _Sudah 6 tahun kita berpisah_

 _Sudah berapa banyak cinta yang menghampiri?_

 _Ketahuilah, aku rindu padamu_

 _Dulu aku berjanji akan menemuimu_

 _Tapi, seribu tanganku tak sampai menyentuhmu_

 _Saat ini aku hadir_

 _Aku hadir disimu, di dekatmu_

 _Di balik pintu_

 _Rasakan.. lihatlah.. aku di sana.._

Belum selesai puisi itu dibaca, sudah ramai tepuk tangan dari murid muridku. Ya, puisi itu sekali lagi mengingatkanku tentang Shikamaru.

"Desta, apa ini karyamu nak?" tanyaku.

"Bukan bu," ujarnya polos.

"Lalu siapa nak?" Tanyaku heran

"Tadi aku dikasih ini sama om-om di kantin, dan disuruh membacanya di depan bu guru Ino." Jawabnya.

Jawabannya itu membuatku bertanya tanya dalam hati. Memang banyak pria yang mendekatiku tapi tak satupun yang ku kenal bisa menulis puisi seperti ini.

 _Krek.._ suara pintu terbuka.

Suasana hening.

Dan aku terkejut melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya,senyumnya, dan tampilan pakaiannya begitu rapi, tak banyak yang berubah dari wajahnya kecuali sedikit ditumbuhi kumis tipis dan aku bisa menebak pria itu. Shikamaru.

"Maaf, mengganggu bu guru," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Suara tepuk tangan dan siulan murid muridku mulai berbunyi.

"Payah!" Jawabku sambil keluar kelas karena menahan malu kepada murid muridku.

"Kau menepati janjimu Shika!" Ujarku padanya dengan menahan senyumku.

Dan kemudian semenjak kejadian itu, lembaran kisah kami pun di mulai. Tak lama setelah kembalinya Shika, ia memutuskan untuk menikah denganku. Shika bekerja sebagai pelukis yang laris pesanan, sedangkan aku seperti biasa mendidik murid murid di sekolah.

2 tahun merajut bahtera rumah tangga, kami pun di karuniai 2 anak yang satu laki laki dan yang satunya lagi perempuan. Shisano dan Tamara.

"Ayah, siapa yang kau lukis ini?" Tanya Tamara pada Shika,

"Haha ini, adalah gambar ibumu sedang menulis puisi nak." Jawab Shika lembut, kami pun tersenyum bersama.

 **End**


End file.
